Forbidden Relations
by GallagherGirlEmily
Summary: My take on the love story of Corvo Attano and Jessamine Kaldwin. From the day they met, to the day the Empress dies, slain by the assassin Daud.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my version on how Corvo and Jessamine fell in love and had little lady Emily. I hope my lore and understanding of the Dishonored universe is correct because I am a HUGE fan. If I am wrong or off on any part of the story please tell me so I can fix it. I know there are a lot of stories about this but none of them are partially long and those that long are unfinished so I hope I can deliver and long story that will be finished. Anyway, enough rabbling on about future promises enjoy the story! Rated T for adult themes and situations there may be lemon but probably not I'm not a very lemony person.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship

A boy, the age of eighteen, stood with his legs shoulder width apart, his hands firmly secure behind his back. His light brown eyes soaking up his surroundings. He'd never seen such fine granite used in buildings before. You wouldn't find a sight like Dunwall Tower in Serkonos. When his eyes finally settled, they settled on the face of a man. The man's old features included an imperial moustache the same golden colour as his thinning hair. Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin observed the boy's face for what seemed a lifetime until he finally extended a hand and smiled.

"What's your name son?" Euhorn asked his voice soft and gentle. Now it was the boy's turn to observe the Emperor. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to trust this man with something as simple as his name. A deep, smooth, velvety voiced escaped from the boy's lips.

"Corvo." Corvo gripped Euhorn's hand and shook it lightly, trying not to seem intimidated under the older man's gaze. It seemed to be working so far.

"Just Corvo?" The Emperor laughed. "Do you not have a family?" He said jokingly. Corvo didn't let the pain appear in his face at the mention of family. Thoughts of the mother he left behind flooded his brain. He shook his head.

"My apologies sire, my name is Corvo Attano. I was given to you as a gift from Duke Theodanis Abele, Duke of-"

Euhorn waved a hand, shaking his head, stopping to look at Corvo. "I know why you are here, my boy, Theodanis and I are good friends. I just wanted to know your name. And now I do, you are Corvo Attano and you are here to serve me as a guard. You will guard me and my family and assist my Royal Protector with whatever he needs, then you will have time to yourself to do whatever it is you wish to do. Do you understand son?"

"Of course sire." Corvo bowed.

"Very good, now if you would please follow me. I wish to see if you are as good as Theodanis says. He has been know to... exaggerate from time to time. I hope he is not, you seem like a decent lad." He started walking and Corvo followed. He noticed how the Emperor walked with such grace that is looked like he wasn't walking but hovering above the ground. They walked in silence until they reached a corridor filled with paintings. Painted by none other than the famed Anton Sokolov. Euhorn turned to face Corvo but kept walking.

"I heard you won the Blade Verbena at age sixteen. Is this true, or another one of Theodanis' exaggerations?"

Corvo glimpsed at the Emperor. "Yes, I did. That is how I came into The Duke's service."

Euhorn smiled that famous smile. "Extraordinary! You must be the youngest person to ever win. Hmm..." Euhorn ran a hand through his hair. "I wish to see you fight. Are you prepared to fight now?"

"Yes sire." Corvo said hiding a smile.

"Excellent!" Euhorn exclaimed and then hurried his pace as he walked to the training area. Corvo let a smile slip as he hurried to catch up.

"Finally." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I have 19 views! I know some people are going to be like "whoa, calm down it's 19 like that's such a small number". But it's special to me so to the 19 views I got thank you so much. It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter peeps.

Chapter 2: Swift as a Coursing River

Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin I, arranged to have the best guard available to fight Corvo Attano. If the boy won the Blade Verbena, he should at least stand a chance against the best the Empire could offer. After waiting longer than expected seeing as he is the Emperor, he wasn't used to being kept waiting after all, a man stepped up to him and bowed. The Guard's scarred, ugly face showed no emotion when he spoke;

"Major Matthews reporting sire," His voice was rough and brisk, and it matched his huge figure. Each muscle bulged, even the muscles in his neck. He practically towered over the Euhorn and Corvo. "What is required of me?" Euhorn scanned Matthews face and after careful consideration he spoke in a soft voice.

"I want you to test young Corvo here," Matthews glanced at the smaller man and almost laughed. Corvo kept a straight face, acting practically bored. But this just angered the ugly Major. "I wish to watch you two sword-fight, is that okay Major?"

Matthews hesitated, he'd crush the poor whelp under his boot, this one will be easy he thought. "Of course, your highness"

Corvo followed Matthews to the training area while Emperor Euhorn stood on the balcony that overlooked the area. Corvo had picked up his sword and held it out in his right hand, getting a feel of the weight of the weapon, perfectly balancing it to flow with his movements. Corvo looked at the larger, ugly man as Matthews went to strike him from the side. Corvo side-stepped this attack easily, tip-toeing ever so slightly. Matthews moved slow, but there was definitely strength behind his attack. He swung again coming in from Corvo's right. Corvo again easily hopped back and slid over to the right, the blade missing by what seemed like metres. Matthews was starting to get pissed off and swung bringing in blade above his head and crashing down towards Corvo with more speed than Corvo was expecting, but Corvo ducked and once again side-stepped out of the way of the blade. Matthews swung left and right and left and right while Corvo easily stayed safe and untouched, looking more like he was dancing then fighting. Matthews started to sweat and his breaths became heavy, he'd never seen anyone as fast as Corvo before, he was used to his enemy being dead after two swings but Corvo had reflexes like a cat. A very fast cat. Matthews stopped moving, drawing in deep breaths, concentrating on gaining strength, Corvo was wearing him out. Corvo saw the weakness and struck, slicing Matthews left leg and right arm as he swiped diagonally and in the blink of an eye Matthews was on the floor. Screaming. Corvo walked up to Matthews and looked him in the eye.

"I'll... kill you... you... you sonovabitch." Matthews spat at Corvo. Corvo just looked him in the eye.

"Good luck with that." Corvo said as his smashed the butt of his sword into the Major's face, rendering him unconscious. He looked up when he heard someone clapping. Emperor Euhorn looked down from the balcony.

"Well done lad! You are as good as Theodanis said! Truly remarkable work. I'm happy to have you serve as a Royal Guard." Corvo bowed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and looked at Euhorn with those light brown eyes.

"Thank you, your highness." Euhorn concentrated on Corvo's face. His face, while young, looked experienced and his eyes were constantly glancing everywhere, taking in the surroundings and looking for threats. Euhorn smiled.

"Corvo, go and find my daughter, Lady Jessamine and inform her that it's time for dinner."

"Of course sire." Corvo nodded and then spun on his heel and began walking out of the training area and towards Lady Jessamine's personal study.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Yes again I will talk to you at the start of the chapter instead of getting into the story but... views are up to 74 like OOOH MY GOOOOD that is almost 100! Thank you. And a big thank you YagamiRaven for being the first person to favourite and follow the story. And have you guys noticed the titles of my chapters are references to something? Anyway enjoy peeps!

Chapter 3: Lady Jessamine

Corvo walked down a well-lit and beautifully decorated corridor and turned left, then right, then left, came to a dead end and headed back the way he came. It was at this point Corvo realised he had no clue where he was or where he was going. He hung his head and sighed, retreating back to his original position, looking for a guard or anyone who seemed to know what they were doing. After a few minutes of walking, Corvo came across a guard that stood defending a wall, it was nicely decorated and seemed to have a glow to it. The guard was young and had a thick red beard that matched his scruffy hair. He looked like he's just woke up, with bags under his eyes and unkept hair looking like it hadn't brushed in days. As Corvo walked over, the guard met his eye and smiled.

"You're the one who beat up Major Matthews, right?" He had a soft voice, and a slight lisp making his w's sound strange.

"Yes, I beat him, it was kind of easy." Corvo said shrugging and the guard laughed.

"He got what he deserved, always thinking he was so hard, glad to see him put in his place for once." Corvo smiled and then slightly hesitated.

"Do you know where Lady Jessamine's room is?" Corvo asked and the guard turned his head to the right and nodded down the empty corridor.

"Go to the bottom over there, turn right and then it's the second door down." Corvo nodded his head as a thanks and followed the guards instructions. He reached the second door, knocked and waited. After waiting about ten seconds he heard a voice from within the room.

"Come in! I won't be a minute!" Corvo opened the door carefully and shut it without making a noise. He looked around the room. The royal blue colours of House Kaldwin covered the walls and the far side was made up of a huge window that lead out on to the balcony. The room itself was huge, bigger than Corvo's whole home back in Serkonos. By the majestic window stood a wooden desk. It looked brand-new and seemed to shine when the sun hit it. There were also books everywhere, every corner had stack of books residing in it. And in the middle of the room sat a twelve year old girl, tiding some of the books away. Corvo looked down at her and took in the details of her face. She was a slim but pretty young girl, with a single beauty mark in the top right corner of her lip. She looked up and smiled at him revealing her perfect white teeth. She stood and dusted off her white dress and looked Corvo in the eyes.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before," Jessamine said, he eye lighting up with curiosity. "What's your name?"

"My name is Corvo. I've been told to escort you to dinner Princess." Jessamine stood there for the longest time, looking at Corvo. Then, just before it got awkward she smiled.

"Escort away." As they walked to the dining room, Jessamine constantly glanced at Corvo, as if she wanted to ask a question but kept deciding not to. Eventually, she spoke. "So where are you from, Corvo? How old are you? Why are you here?" Corvo was only expecting one question but it seems like Jessamine gave up and just asked them all at once. He thought for a moment and then just decided to answer them all.

"I come from Serkonos, Karnaca. I am eighteen and I am here to help guard you and your family." Corvo smiled at her, he didn't know what it was but something about her was just so approachable. He decided he liked her, he'd only known her for a few minutes but he already enjoyed her company. It was a strange feeling but Corvo enjoyed it. Jessamine looked at him and returned his smile.

"I like Serkonos, I have been there twice, it was beautiful there." Corvo nodded.

"I know." Then he opened the door to the dining room and allowed Jessamine to go in first.

"Thank you, Corvo." She curtseyed and entered the room, he bowed, smiled and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! We have done it! 500 views! Thank you everyone that's amazing! And also like to thank babyballa10, WildDevilBoy and FinoliaTav for following the story and TheBluePacman for your favourite. Anyway, thank you for the views and enjoy peeps!

Chapter 4: Motherly Love

Empress Beatrix Kaldwin ate surprisingly fast. A full plate would appear in front of her and it would be gone in fifteen minutes. Even Corvo didn't eat that fast. But it didn't look like she ate fast. Beatrix ate elegantly and gracefully and after ten minutes she was finished. She looked around the dining room and then her gaze fell upon her daughter.

"Jessamine, child, try not to slouch please." Beatrix said, in the softest voice Corvo had ever heard, it reminded him of his own mother. Jessamine noticed how she was sitting and readjusted herself in her chair, gaining a smile from her mother. "Beautiful, much better." Jessamine smiled and looked back down at her plate. After fiddling with her food for a while she glanced back at her mother.

"Ma, could I go now? I've eaten everything." Beatrix smiled and nodded which resulted in Jessamine jumping out of her chair and running to her room. After Jessamine changed her clothes, she exited her room and saw Corvo standing down the corridor. She hurried over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out and into the morning sunshine. She continued to drag Corvo along until they reached the Dunwall gardens. She turned and smiled at him, the smile faded a bit as she spoke.

"I haven't been able to find my friend Delilah. So I want you to play with me." Corvo looked at Jessamine, for what felt like five years to her, and sighed.

"What do you want to play?" Jessamine smiled at him while thinking.

"Tag. No, hide and seek. Yes, hide and seek. You count to twenty then try to find me!" Jessamine skipped away excitedly and Corvo covered his face with his hands and began to count.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 12, 16, 19, 20... now where would she hide?" Corvo spotted her right away, hiding behind a tall, white pillar. Corvo smiled and glanced to his right. A tall wall made out of stones stood there and it connected to the building that Jessamine was hiding in front of. Corvo's smiled widened as he approached the wall and he analysed it, plotting a way up. He jumped up and climbed up the wall, crouching when he reached the top. He walked to the end of the wall, not making a single sound and he looked down to see where Jessamine was standing. Corvo jumped and landed right in front of her. She shrieked and jumped away, then anger flashed in her face. When Jessamine saw it was Corvo, she relaxed and then started to laugh.

"What the... Corvo? How did you get up there?" Jessamine said. "That was amazing!" Corvo smiled and shrugged.

"Not too hard. I just climbed up." Jessamine turned around to try and figure out just how Corvo managed to land right in front of her and Corvo took that time to pat down his clothes and straighten out his coat. Corvo heard steps behind him and swung around to see a guard approaching him. The guard handed Corvo a letter and turned on his heel and hurried away, obviously in a hurry. Or maybe he wanted to get away from Corvo. Corvo inspected the letter. The seal was broken, by the guard who handed him the letter, so the contents were checked by the guard. Jessamine had finished trying to figure out how Corvo climbed up the roof and noticed the letter Corvo was holding in his hands.

"What is that, Corvo?" Corvo turned towards her with a slight hint of confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure..." Corvo opened to letter and begun to read the contents.

Mr Corvo Attano, it is with deep sadness that I inform you of you mother, Paloma Attano, passed away a few days ago. She left no will so the apartment has been claimed by the government. I am terribly sorry for your loss.

Corvo let the letter drop to the ground. He didn't want to read anymore, he didn't want to know the details. His mother was dead. Corvo looked at Jessamine and down to where the letter now lay on the floor.

"Corvo? What was it?" Corvo turned around and walked away, leaving the details of his mothers death on the floor.


	5. Message

MESSAGE TO READERS

Hi everyone, I am so so so sorry about forgetting to update this story! I had a chapter all written up but I completely forgot about it and it got deleted by fanfiction and then I had exams and personal stuff to deal with and it was just a mess. Anyway I will update this story soon and I just wanted to post this to basically say sorry and thank some people because OH MY GOD I HAVE 1,297 VIEWS THAT IS SO AWESOME THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY. And thank you to ArcanaMajorEmpress, Elvende, Feral21 and Galahad Boreng for following and Anonymous Star Wars Fan 1997, Feral21 and Galahad Boreng for favouring! I promise there will be a new chapter soon.

\- Emily


End file.
